The Prince of Four Realms
by Nightshade408
Summary: A quadra-blood. Born with the genetics of a human, a siren, a succubus, and a vampire; Izuku is a different breed of protagonist. Watch as he begins his journey to not only become the Greatest Hero, but also the Greatest King. He is Izuku Midoriya, The Prince of Four Realms
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my darling readers, Nightshade408 here with the third story I had swimming in my head. Now I know that juggling multiple stories for a new author can be a pain, but i'm gonna do my best to make it happen. This story will have the canon events but with my own unique twist, and a couple of unique arcs to progress the story. Now as for the harem it's gonna be the 1-A girls, Midnight, Nejire, Melissa Shield, Itsuka, Fem Bakugou, Fem Todoroki, and Mei Hatsume. As for why i'm genderbending two characters, well simply because, I wanted to. My other stories have been well received, so i'm hoping this one will too. Now, without anymore delay, onto the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own MHA or its characters and concepts.**

**Side Note: This Izuku is gonna be quite the charmer, so be prepared.**

**Chapter 1: A Prince's Origins**

_The sun is rising upon the land, casting an orange glow on the world. It shines upon a castle of grandiose proportions. The gray bricks that make the structure look brand new, as if it was put together yesterday. The tall steeples that jut from the castles top wave flags of red,gold, and purple. These flags have an insignia that looks like a maiden with wings, singing a beautiful tune. This is __Krastoric Castle_ _home of King Hisashi Midoriya, a half siren and half vampire. Inside of the picture lined halls of the magnificent castle, we see a seven year old boy with messy emerald green hair with black highlights, with four symmetrical freckles on his cheeks, running down the hall toward the throne room. As he approaches the door, he is greeted by the guards in front of the door._

"_Good morning young prince, here to speak with your father?" The guard asks in a gruff and scratchy voice. Izuku nods, not wanting to say anything. The guard nods back and opens the doors._

"_My King, your son is here to see you." the guard states from his place in the doorway._

"_Send him in Virel, I am not busy at the moment." King Hisashi responds. The guard, now identified as Virel, bows respectfully and turns to the young prince._

"_Go ahead my prince, he is waiting for you." Virel informs the little boy. Finally able to find his voice, Izuku speaks up in his high-pitched and melodious voice._

"_Thank you Virel." Izuku says with a tilt of his head. Seeing he is able, Izuku enters the throne room and approaches the throne where his father lounges. _

"_What is it my son? Is something the matter?" Hisashi inquires worriedly._

"_No father, I came to ask if you would allow me to go out to the market later today to talk to the townsfolk." The young prince inquires shyly. Hearing his sons request, he asks for his reasons._

"_Why do you wish to visit the townsfolk my son?" _

"_Well, since i'll have to take the throne one day, I decided it would be best to get to know those I would one day have to oversee." He replies candidly, bowing his head. Due to his head being down, he doesn't see the sparkle of pride in his father's gaze._

"_That won't be a problem, just be sure you stay safe. I shall send Altria to be your guard while you go out." The king accepts with a smile. _

"_Thank you father, I will heed your warning while I am away. Farewell for now." Izuku informs with a smile. Izuku stands up from his bow and turns on his heel to exit the throne room for his own quarters. As he departs, the king develops a somber look on his face._

"_Be safe my son, your path to Kingship will be a long one, But, I trust you will be able to walk it" The king whispers to himself._

*Beep*Beep*Beep*. Sounds the chiming of an alarm clock. A ray of sunlight shining through the open blinds of a window. A hand reaches from underneath an All Might themed bed spread to shut off the alarm. We see the face of our young protagonist as he sits up and stretches, letting out a long yawn.

"*Yawn* I had that dream again. How long will it be before I can go back?" Izuku wonders to himself as he stands up from his bed. He walks to his dresser to grab his school uniform and makes his way to the bathroom, to start the day. He enters the bathroom and strips off his pajamas then proceeds to turn on the shower to let it warm up. While he waits, he decides to inspect himself in the mirror. Staring back at him is a 14 year old, with the same messy green hair with black highlights and heterochromatic eyes, one a deep amethyst, the other a shiny emerald. He stands at 6'3", and a well muscled physique; consisting of broad and hardened shoulders, thick pecs, well defined arms and eight pack abs that look as if he was chiseled from marble. He has strong jawline that makes him look older than he is. Deciding he had waited long enough, he runs his hand under the shower to check the temp and hops in, washing himself quickly so he can get downstairs to breakfast. After dressing into his school uniform, which consists of a white long sleeve button up shirt, red tie, black blazer and black slacks, completed with a set of red high top sneakers. He exits the bathroom and descends the stairs to the kitchen/dining room and greets his mother.

"Good morning mother. How are you today?" Izuku asks as he sits at the table.

"Good morning sweetheart, i'm doing well." Inko Midoriya responds. Inko is a healthy looking young woman, standing at 5'9", with long, dark green hair that runs to the middle of her back, with heterochromatic eyes, one a sparkling emerald, the other a deep sapphire, and a body most women would kill for. She approaches the table, plates of food in hand, and sits across from her son.

"So Izuku, are you ready for the last day of the semester?" She inquires as she starts to eat. Swallowing the bite he took he responds.

"Yeah I am, with spring break coming, i'm going to be doubling down on my training for U.A in 10 months, Kacchan will be joining me as well." He states as he takes another bite.

"Glad to hear it. Just make sure you don't work yourself too hard ok? We don't want you burning yourself out." Inko reminds him worriedly.

"Don't worry mom, i'll be careful, I always am. And Kacchan will be there, so you won't have to worry too much." Izuku reminds his mother.

"Ok, now you'd better hurry, you don't want to keep Katsumi waiting." Inko informs him. Realizing she's right, he inhales his plate of food and runs to the door, saying farewell to his mom as he goes. He picks up his yellow backpack and opens the front door, running down the stairs and out to the street to meet Katsumi. Standing just outside of his apartment complex front gate, he sees Kacchan waiting for him. Kacchan, or Katsumi Bakugou, is a 5'6" tall girl, with semi long, ash blonde hair that spikes from the back of her head, and ruby red eyes. She wears a standard sailor school uniform, and has a well defined physique, not super muscular but not scrawny either, and modest B-Cup breasts, toned stomach, slim waist, and a firm and toned posterior. She hears him approaching and turns to greet him.

"Hey, good morning Izuchan, you ready to go?" she asks in a voice that sounds silky and soft.

"Hey Kacchan, yeah i'm ready. Are you?" He asks back.

"Of course I am, it's almost spring break, which means more training for U.A. Speaking of which, did you find any good places to train at?" She inquires as they begin to walk to the train station.

"Oh, yeah I did. I thought we could go to Dagobah Beach, you know, the one buried in mountains of trash?" he asks her as he explains.

"Yeah I know what you're talking about, but why there of all places?" she asks, scrunching up her nose.

"Well, I figured that we could use the trash to build up some muscle and stamina, while at the same time cleaning the place up. I thought it would do us some good to perform some community service while we train ourselves." Izuku explains as they arrive at the train station.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea. And, doing that community service can get us some publicity so we can get used to being in the spotlight when we become heroes." Katsumi says excitedly while they board the train.

"Well, I don't know about that, aren't heroes supposed to be good samaritans without worrying about their fame?" Izuku asks as he pulls out his phone to look at the latest hero news.

"Yeah, but when I become the number one hero, i'm gonna end up in the spotlight anyway, so it's better if I get the publicity started now." Katsumi states proudly.

"You mean when I become the number one hero and you become the number two?" Izuku asks back with a smirk on his face.

"No way, the number one spot will be mine, i'm gonna be more popular than All Might himself. But i could always use a sidekick." She fires back at him.

"We'll see about that when we start our careers." Izuku states with finality, going back to looking at his phone. He doesn't notice Kacchan pouting next to him.

The remainder of the train ride is spent in silence, with Izuku looking at his phone and Katsumi making sure he doesn't miss their stop. The train arrive at their station and the two teens exit the car and head past the turnstiles to get to the road above ground. It's a few minutes of walking to get to the school from the station, with the short walk being spent admiring the cherry blossoms blooming on the sakura trees that line the sidewalk. As they're walking, Izuku can't help but stare at Katsumi. Hard to believe they've been friends since they were 3 years old, and Katsumi has changed in that time. She always had a headstrong personality, the type of person that doesn't let anything stop them from being better than they were the day before. But he also started to notice how beautiful she is becoming, no doubt because of her mother. She is the one thing in his life that remains consistent, considering the other side of his life that he has to deal with.

"….chan!, ...zuchan!, IZUCHAN!" Katsumi shouts his name trying to get his attention.

"What? Sorry Kacchan, guess I spaced out, what were you saying?" Izuku asks bashfully, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"I said, do you have any ideas for how our exercises are gonna be when we start our training?" She asks, leaning over to look at his face.

"Oh, yeah I do, i'll show you during lunch today." Izuku answers as they approach the front gate of the school.

"You'd better, I don't want you trying to leave me behind, I won't forgive you otherwise." She snarks playfully.

"I know, I know, don't worry. I'd never do that to you, you know that." He replies, lifting his hands in a pleading gesture. While he's doing this he doesn't see Katsumi gaining a faint blush on her cheeks.

"W-Well of course I do, i've known you long enough." She says while turning her face away from him so he doesn't see her blushing. "I'm gotta go take care of something in the office, see you in class." She speaks one last time before running through the gate into the school proper.

"Ok, see you." Izuku shouts back as she runs off. "_She so high spirited today, must be the excitement getting to her." _Izuku thinks before glancing at his watch. "OH CRAP, I GOTTA HURRY!" He exclaims before taking off in a dead sprint to get to class.

**Homeroom**

Now everyone, as third years, it's time for you to start thinking seriously about your futures. I could pass out these career aptitude tests, but why bother. I know you all want to go to the hero track" The homeroom teacher states, tossing a stack of papers into the air, as the class cheers and shows off their superhuman abilities, dubbed 'Quirks'.

"Yes, yes, you all have amazing abilities, but no quirk usage in the classroom." The teacher scolds the students halfheartedly, getting them to calm down.

"Hey teach, don't try to put us all in the same category, some people in here will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-Lister." Katsumi announces proudly, looking around the classroom. Some people in the classroom to offense to that and started to mouth off to her.

"Do you really wanna try me side characters!" Katsumi shouts menacingly, getting most of the complainers to stop mouthing off.

"Huh, well you've got some impressive marks, maybe you will get into U.A. high." The teacher states calmly, looking over Katsumi's transcripts.

"No way, she's trying for the national school." One person comments

"The acceptance rate there is less than 5%" Remarks another person. Katsumi stands up on her desk at these comments.

"That's why it's the only place for me. I aced all the mock tests. I'm one of only two people in this school who's worthy to attend. And once it's over i'll be ranked number one and be the richest hero of all time. Everyone around the world will know who I am, and it all starts at U.A. High." She declares proudly for everyone to hear.

"Oh yeah Midoriya, you also wanted to attend U.A right?" The teacher calls out to our protagonist from his seat in the back. Katsumi hops off her desk and sits down. Izuku, upon hearing his name, stands up from his seat.

"That's correct sensei." He acknowledges humbly, getting another round of mumbling from the class.

"The prince of Aldera Junior is applying too, isn't he already seen as cool." One of the males says with jealousy.

"Aww, I was hoping I could go to the same school as him. It's not fair." One of the girls pouts.

"If he's applying, then he's already got the seat, considering how strong he is." Another guy states respectfully. The teacher once again has to grab the classes attention so they continue with announcements.

"Alright settle down, your first class will be starting soon. So prepare yourselves." He states before cleaning up the papers and exiting the classroom. The instant he leaves, several students approach Izuku's desk.

"Hey Midoriya, are you free after class?" One girl asks.

"Hey Midoriya, wanna hit the arcade after classes are over?" One of the guys asks. The questions just kept piling up, most of them offers from the girls to hang out after school.

"Unfortunately, I have to decline, my mother needs my help after school today with a couple things." Izuku rejects their offers, in the nicest way possible, and with a small smile on his face. Several of the girls blush at this as they hang their heads down sadly.

"AWWW, THAT SUCKS." Almost everyone states in perfect unison.

"We should all probably get back to our seats, our teacher will be here soon." Izuku states while sitting down. The crowd disperses and starts walking back to their desks to prep for their morning classes. The classes go by quickly and the bell for lunch rings. Izuku grabs his lunch out of his backpack and exits the classroom, heading to his usual spot on the roof. Shortly after he arrives Katsumi joins him.

"Hey Izuchan, ready to show me the training schedule?" Katsumi asks while taking a seat next to him.

"Yup got it right here." Izuku says as he reaches into his backpack to retrieve his notebook 'Hero Analysis for the Future' Vol. 13 and opens it to the page where he wrote down the schedule.

"So, I was thinking that we could start everyday off with a light jog down to the beach for warm up, then we can do some push ups and sit ups before we start hauling the trash. What do you think?" He inquires, reaching to grab a piece of his food.

"Sounds good, but how often would we do that?" She asks.

"Every other day, so about 4 days a week, it'll give us time to recover that way, and since we don't have school, we can work extra long so we can get in a little extra work." He answers her.

"What about quirk training?" She asks him, since she doesn't see it on the schedule.

"I figured we could do that on the last training day, cause we can spar with our quirks, so were killing two birds with one stone." He clarifies for her.

"Ooh, ok, that sounds perfect. But be warned that I won't go easy on you." She tells him with a smirk on her face.

"I'd be insulted if you did, Kacchan." He fires back with a smirk of his own.

"This is gonna be so great, i'm so excited." Katsumi cheers giddily.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Izuku remarks sarcastically.

"Oh very funny." She rolls her eyes before giving him a playful shove. They decide to step away from talks of training and discuss other things while they enjoy their food and the rest of their lunch period. The lunch period passes and afternoon classes follow behind it. As Izuku is packing up to go home, Katsumi approaches his desk.

"Hey Izuchan, i'm on cleaning duty today so you can go on ahead of me ok." She tells him as he shoulders his bag.

"Ok Kacchan, i'll see you later then, message me after you're done ok?" He says as he gets ready to leave.

"I will, tell Aunt Inko I said hello." She says.

"Will do, see you Kacchan." He waves as he exits the classroom. He exits the school quickly and starts his trek home. He decides to skip the train ride and walk home instead, so he can get some fresh air. He approaches an underpass of a small bridge as he takes a shortcut to get home. As he's walking he hears the sound of running water behind him. He pauses in his tracks and slowly turns around when he sense killer intent. HE is greeted with the sight of a monster made out of sludge. It speaks with a watery tone, like someone talking through water.

"Ah, a nice skin suit for me to hide in." It utters as it lunges toward Izuku. He quickly jumps back, avoiding getting captured by a hairs breadth.

"Hey kid, it'll be easier for both of us if you just hold still. You'll only feel pain for about a minute, then you'll feel much better." It says as it suddenly puts on burst of speed, grabbing Izuku's ankle. Izuku tries to get loose, the sludge around his ankle is surprisingly tough to break. The sludge villain launches another tentacle and grabs Izuku's torso before pulling him toward him. The sludge quickly envelopes his mouth and starts trying to slither down his throat.

"There we go, now just be a good boy and hold still, it'll all be over soon. I didn't know _he_ was in town, but I won't let him catch me." The villain states vaguely, as it continues to try and enter Izuku's body. Seeing he's in a bind, Izuku decides to fight back. He uses the last of the oxygen in his lungs and screams. The scream rips through the sludge like a hot knife through softened butter and get the slime away from his mouth, allowing him to breath.

"OOOOWWWW! What the hell was that kid? I told you to just let it happen. Don't make this worse for yourself." The villain threatens, attempting to take over his body once more. Izuku doesn't let him as he closes his eyes and focuses on his magic.

"_Ignis Flamante!"_ Izuku shouts, cover his entire body in blue flames. The villain screams in pain as it recoils away from Izuku, bubbling like liquid in a cauldron.

"How do you have two quirks? That shouldn't be possible!" The villain screams angrily, pissed off that he can't get a hold on this kid.

"I don't have multiple quirks, I just have one that has multiple effects, not that you'd be able to tell the difference, since you were stupid enough to attack me without thinking." Izuku snarks at the villain, trying to keep him distracted till a hero can arrive. As luck would have he doesn't have to wait too long before he hears the sewer drain fly into the air. Stepping out of the drain, in all 7 and a half feet of muscled glory, in tan cargo pants, and a white t-shirt, is All Might.

"Have no fear young man, you're safe. Now that I am here that is." All Might says as he slams his foot down on the concrete, creating a small shockwave. He cocks his arm back and launches it forward, creating a blast of wind that rips through the tunnel and blows Izuku's hair back. The villain tries to hold itself together, but is unable to, splattering all over the ground. Izuku stands off to the side in awe, seeing his idol in action. All Might looks at him, before he reaches into the plastic bag in his hand to retrieve his soda bottles. He empties them out and uses the empty bottles to contain the villain. He then addresses our young protagonist.

"Sorry about that young man, i've been chasing that villain all day, but he slipped into the sewers, which are surprisingly hard to navigate." All Might explains as he starts laughing, all the the while with his signature smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it All Might, you saved the day, just like you always do." Izuku states as he reaches into his backpack to grab his notebook. "Can I have your autograph?" He asks hopefully.

"Of course young man, not a problem." All Might declares, taking the notebook and signing over two whole pages.

"Thank you so much All Might, I can't wait to show my friends. I suppose you have to get going now don't you? Gotta take that villain to the authorities." Izuku points out cordially.

"Indeed I do, well stand back then, I don't want you to get caught up in my take-off." All Might declares as he poises to jump. "THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!" He shouts at Izuku as he takes off into the air. He knew he was running out of time, but he was so focused on it he didn't notice that the bottle fell out of his cargo pockets. Izuku remained standing where he was for a few minutes, staring excitedly at All Might's autograph.

Kacchan is gonna be so jealous when I show her." He says to himself with a big smile on his face as he turns on his heel and continues to make his way home.

**With All Might**

"Damn, almost out of time for the day, I need to find a successor soon, *cough* but first I need to get you to the-" All Might, now in his skinny form, stops mid-sentence when he notices the bottles are gone. An explosion is heard seen and heard in the distance.

"Oh no" He says before he runs through the door on the roof and heads down to the ground floor to get to the location of the explosion.

**(A few minutes earlier) With Katsumi**

"Finally finished, why does cleaning duty always have to feel so long and tedious?" Katsumi asks rhetorically, glancing back at the two girls that are with her.

"Cause it's boring, maybe? I honestly don't know. What i wanna know is, when are you gonna ask Midoriya out?" A black haired girl with silver eyes asks.

"I-I'm not planning on asking him out. We're trying to focus on being heroes." She denies bashfully, with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Seriously? I know you wanna be heroes, but even heroes have lives outside of work you know." Says a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"E-Even s-so, I can't do that. It would just distract him, and I won't do that to him." Katsumi defends.

"All i'm saying is, you need to make a move soon, cause if you don't, someone else might." The black haired girl warns.

"What makes you think that?" Katsumi inquires curiously.

"How can you not see it? He's smart, handsome, kind, a total gentleman, and don't even get me started on his body, he looks like he was was cut from the finest marble." The blonde girl lists off, drooling a little at that last comment.

"I- I know. But that's part of the problem. He's so selfless, he wouldn't say yes cause it might make other people sad. He's too nice for his own good." Katsumi points out, while kicking a bottle full of, something, she found lying on the ground. She turns her head to look at the girls behind her, only to see them looking at her with horrified expressions.

"What's wrong with you two?" Katsumi asks curiously. She doesn't get an answer cause they turned away from her and ran.

"Where are you going?" Katsumi asks before a different but familiar watery voice responds.

"A skin suit with some class, you'll do nicely." The sludge villain says as it grabs her with its tentacles. Katsumi, in her moment of panic, uses her quirk and sets of an explosion.

**With Izuku**

"I still can't believe I got to meet All Might, this is the greatest day ever." He says happily as he walks down the street. He doesn't go much further before he hears an explosion coming from up ahead of him. He immediately jogs toward the location, wanting to see what's going on. When he arrives, his heart drops and his pulse spikes. Standing among the fire, ash and smoke is the same sludge villain from earlier. As he stares at the carnage in front of him, All Might, in his skinny form, shows up, breathing laboriously from running so far.

"_That's the same sludge villain that attacked me, but I thought All Might took him to the police." _Izuku thinks as he flashes back to before All Might took off, and how his pockets weren't closed all the way. "_He must have dropped while he was soaring through the air." _Izuku realizes as he stares at the scene. Several Pro Heroes had arrived on the scene. Death Arms was there, along with Backdraft, who was trying to contain the fire. Kamui Woods was running around trying to grab any civilians caught in the fire. The new hero Mount Lady was stuck outside the area cause she couldn't fit in the street.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" A bystander asks the man next to him.

"Villain captured a kid, and is using their quirk to cause explosions." The man responds.

"_He grabbed someone else? Who could it be? How can they stand being suffocated for so long?" _Izuku wonders to himself, hoping the hostage will be ok.

"_Damnit, he slipped out of my grasp while I was worrying about my time limit. I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake." _All Might thinks to himself, as he grabs at the injury on his side. "_I'm sorry kid, you'll just have to hold on for now."_ All Might thinks sadly. Little did he know he was about to get the shock of his life.

Izuku continued to watch the scene, hoping that something can be done. The villain swings its tentacle and the smoke clears away, showing the hostages face. Izuku pales when he sees it's Katsumi. Before he can even think about anything, his body is already in motion. He charges forward into the smoke and fire, past the crowd of onlookers and keeps sprinting. The villain notices him and his eyes widen.

"Not you again, i'm not here to play with you." The villain shouts, swinging one of his tentacles at Izuku. Izuku ducks the attack and keeps sprinting. He charges right past the attacks and reaches to grab Katsumi while screaming.

"KACCHAN!" He shouts as he grabs hold of her waist and pulls. He manages to pull her enough that she is able to get out.

"Izuchan, what are you doing? Are you trying to get killed?" She yells at him, angry that he would put himself in danger for her. Izuku turns to her with a few stray tears streaking down his face.

"Kacchan, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die." He says with a watery smile on his face. All Might hears him and is absolutely blown away. The villain recovers enough to speak up.

"You've messed with me twice now kid. I'M GONNA END YOU!" The villain shouts, swinging his tentacle at Izuku.

"Kacchan, I want you to grab my shirt and hold on, cause it's about to get windy." Izuku says as he prepares to attack the villain head on. Katsumi grabs hold of his blazer and closes her eyes. Izuku, seeing her holding onto his shirt, lets the magic flow from his lips.

"_Favonius_ _tempestas__!" _Izuku screams as he raises both his hands, a hurricane of wind coming with them. The wind continues to rise, getting stronger and faster with each second that passes. It sucks up the surrounding fire, bringing the blaze to an end. The villain screams as it start to get ripped apart.

"DAMN YOU, YOU SNOT NOSED LITTLE SHHHHIIIIITTTTT!" The villain rages as he gets splattered again. The winds die down and the crowds watch in awe of Izuku's display of power. Clouds begin to form above the sight, and a droplet of rain falls from them.

"No way, that kid just changed the weather." One of the people in the crowd points out, awestruck by the magnitude of it. The people in the crowd start to cheer for Izuku, but he isn't paying attention. He's focused on Katsumi at the moment.

"Are you ok Kacchan?" HE asks worriedly, forcing a small smile of comfort on his face.

"I'm fine, but, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED IZUCHAN!" Katsumi cries out, burying her face into his chest.

"That's just it Kacchan, I wasn't thinking, I just started moving before I could. I saw you in pain, and I rushed in to help. I'm sorry I scared you." Izuku says calmly as he returns her embrace, trying to calm her down.

"Hey kids, are you alright?" Death Arms asks in a gruff and slightly gravelly voice.

"We're ok, she's just a little shaken up." Izuku responds back to the hero.

"Not surprised, given what happened, but why don't we take you to get checked up. The police need a statement from you two anyway." Death Arms points out to the two teens. Izuku merely nods his head as he picks up Katsumi and carries her over to the medics in the area. While the paramedics check them over, the officers come and collect statements from the two teens. They get the all clear to leave, with the heroes reminding Izuku about using his quirk without a license, he starts to escort Katsumi home. They barely make it 100 feet before a white car pulls up beside them. Mitsuki Bakugou jumps out and immediately runs to her daughter, wrapping her in a hug.

"KATSUMI, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Mitsuki shouts, gripping her daughter even tighter with tears cascading down her face like two small waterfalls.

"I'm ok mom, Izuchan was there to help, so it turned out ok." Katsumi barely manages to get out, since her mom is hugging her so tight. Mitsuki lets go of Katsumi before she instantly latches on to the tall teen.

"T-Thank you Izuku, th-thank you so much." Mitsuki thanks while shedding even more tears.

"No problem Aunt Mitsuki, it's a heroes job to save others after all." Izuku says with a big smile on his face, earning a laugh from the Bakugou matriarch.

"You aren't a hero yet, but you've got a good start at least." Mitsuki says before letting go of Izuku. "You don't mind if i take her home do you? Or do you wanna spend more time with your girlfriend?" She whispers teasingly, earning a small blush from the usually stoic teen.

"N-NO! I-I mean, no, that's not a problem, drive safe ok." He says, trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere he feels bearing down on him. "Kacchan, i'll see you tomorrow ok? I'll message you when I get back to my place." He shouts as he takes off down the sidewalk, the Bakugou's waving at him as he goes.

"You better keep a close eye on him Kat, he's gonna be one hell of lady killer when you get into high school." Mitsuki informs her daughter, getting her to blush.

"You've told me that enough time, i'm just taking it at my own pace." She says quietly, getting a little redder in the face.

"Well alright then. C'mon, we better get back, before your dad starts worrying." The older Bakugou suggests gesturing to the car. Katsumi doesn't say anything as she get in the passenger seat and buckles up.

**With Izuku**

"Aunt Mitsuki is gonna be the death of me I swear." Izuku says to himself as he strides toward home, not noticing the figure approaching from the alley in front of him.

"I AM HERE!" All Might shouts as he slides directly into Izuku's walking path.

"AHHHH. Al-ALL MIGHT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Izuku asks loudly, trying to slow his racing pulse.

"I wanted to talk to you, young man, about your actions earlier." All Might says with his signature grin getting a tad bigger.

"A-Am I in trouble?" Izuku asks worriedly.

"Oh no, of course not, I just wanted to know something. Why did you charge into that situation?" All Might inquires to the teen.

"I, I honestly don't know. I was just observing, then I saw Kacchan, and I just started running. In that moment, my body reacted before I could think. I don't really know how else to describe it." Izuku explains to his idol.

"As I thought." All Might begins. "Young man, there are stories about every hero, about how they became great, and most have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost like they were possessed. And today that's exactly what happened to you." All Might says as he points at Izuku. "I deem you worthy of my power, my quirk is yours to inherit, if you so choose." He states as he smiles even more. Izuku freezes and looks up at All Might.

"Inherit your power? What do you mean by that?" Izuku wonders, trying to wrap his head around this whole situation.

"Exactly as it sounds, young man. I can transfer my quirk to others, but that's only half of my ability. My quirk is called **One For All**." All Might says, with Izuku repeating it. "Yes, one person improves the power, then transfers it to someone else, a power that spins together the voices of those who fight for justice, the source of my strength." All Might says as a rainbow colored glow fluctuates in his outstretched hand.

"Wh-why would you give this power to me? Why not someone else?" Izuku asks, reeling from the information he was given by his idol.

"I've been on a long hunt for a worthy successor, then, I saw you jump into action, while everyone else stood idly by. That's why I feel you are the one who is worthy to become the 9th inheritor of this power." All Might explains, causing Izuku to gain a look of resolve in his heterochromatic eyes.

"_He's offering me his power, the power of the world's greatest hero. Dad said I would need to make a name for myself amongst humans if I ever want to earn the kingdom's respect. How can I turn him down. This is my chance to take the first step." _Izuku thinks as he looks up at his idol once more.

"All Might….I accept your offer." Izuku says, the fire of his will and resolve burning bright within his irises.

"No hesitation, just as I expected. Very well young man, meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park tomorrow at noon. Since it's a weekend that should be acceptable yes?" All Might inquires, looking at the teen who'll be accepting his power.

"I'll be there. See you tomorrow All Might. I need to get going now." Izuku says goodbye to his idol as he steps around him to go home.

"_You're going to be a fine hero, Young Midoriya, and I can't wait to see you do it." _All Might thinks as he heads the opposite way.

" _I didn't know it at the time, but my acceptance of All Might's offer that day, would set in motion the events that would not only make me the world's greatest hero, but also the greatest king in Arvailia's history"_

_**AND DONE. Wow, this story came out quite long for a first chapter, but I feel very proud of it. A couple of things I want to point out though.**_

_**Katsumi is not actually the egotist everyone is used to, she acts like it, but she's actually very sensitive.**_

_**Izuku, being of otherworldly descent, and a prince, he has a natural charm that makes him more likeable, especially in the eyes of the ladies.**_

_**Izuku's attacks, guised as 'special moves' are in Latin, just in case you were wondering.**_

_**Well that's all I got. As this chapter is being posted, i'm finishing up Vampiric Hero Deku CH4. Like I said in the beginning Authors Note, it should be up by Sunday, Saturday if i'm lucky. My muse has been extremely nice so far, so hopefully it keeps up.**_

_**Nightshade408 signing off. All criticism is appreciated and accepted.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello everyone, I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while. Well i'm here to tell you that I've been very busy with my job, after all, being a soldier is hard and I don't always have a consistent schedule, however, I have chapters for all my stories in the works, you just need to give me more time. I'm doing the best I can to get chapters out, it's just very slow. I hope you can all continue to be patient with me and i'm sorry I haven't been able to update. Just note that my stories are not dead, I will get back to them as soon as I can. As for when that is, i'm not sure yet. I'll do my best to get caught up on my writing. Thank you for understanding**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone i'm not dead. I know that I have been away for quite some time and I apologize for that. I would like to announce however, that I will be transferring all of my stories to Wattpad. The reason for this that I find the site easier to use and In can do more with my stories, I hope you will all come to wattpad to see how they progress. If you dont want to, then you are more than welcome to take over where I left off my stories on this site. However, Prince of Four Realms is not available for continuation. that is a personal story of mine that I plan to continue of my own accord. Aside from that, my other two stories are available for adoption. PM me if you wish to take over one of them. **


End file.
